hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Stimme der Vernunft
Die Stimme der Vernunft sind fortlaufende Handlungsabschnitte zwischen den Kurzgeschichten aus den Kurzgeschichtensammlungen Der letzte Wunsch von Andrzej Sapkowski. In diesen Zwischenkapiteln reflektiert der Hexer Geralt von Riva zurückliegende Erlebnisse und Erinnerungen während er sich in Ellander im Tempel der Melitele, der von Nenneke geleitet wird, von den Verletzungen erholt, die er sich in Vizima im Kampf gegen die Striege zugezogen hat (Kurzgeschichte Der Hexer aus dem Der letzte Wunsch Kurgeschichtenband). Charaktere Charaktere aus allen sieben Episoden: Die Stimme der Vernunft 1 Im Morgengrauen schleicht sich die Novizin Iola zu Geralt ins Bett und beide geben sich dem süßen Zauber der Liebe hin, wobei Geralt von einer Vision über eine andere Erscheinung davon getragen wird – einer Nixe und dem Duft nach Kamille. * Hiernach folgt Der Hexer Die Stimme der Vernunft 2 Nenneke versorgt Geralts schwere Verletzung am Hals. Nenneke kennt Geralt bereits seit seiner Kindheit. Der Hexer war schon oft zu Besuch im Tempel der Melitele. Nenneke ist davon überzeugt, dass Geralt außer seiner Verletzung am Hals noch andere Dinge plagen. Sie meint, dass ihn "Kräfte der Vorsehung" umgeben und den Hexer verwirren. Sie möchte, dass Iola auf einer höheren geistigen Ebene mit Geralt Verbindung aufnimmt, um hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen, dass den Hexer offenbar bedrückt. Da Geralt Religionen neutral bis ablehnend gegenübersteht, sträubt er sich, sich in Trance versetzen zu lassen für dieses Experiment. * Hiernach folgt Ein Körnchen Wahrheit Die Stimme der Vernunft 3 Graf Falwick von Moën und Ritter Tailles von Dorndal vom Orden der Weißen Rose suchen den Tempel der Melitele auf und verlangen im Namen von Fürst Hereward, dass der Hexer umgehend Ellander zu verlassen hat. Die Oberpriesterin Nenneke bietet den beiden die Stirn und erklärt, dass hier im Heiligtum der Melitele die Befehle der Politik Herewards nicht gelten. Sie gewährt Geralt drei Tage Gastrecht. Das Gespräch gestaltet sich schwierig und entwickelt sich zu einem Konflikt, wobei Falwick und Tailles unverhohlen Geralt provozieren. Geralt kommt der Forderung der beiden nach und willigt ein, den Ort zu verlassen, sobald er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat. Die Ritter der Weißen Rose bestehen auf das sofortige Verschwinden. Schließlich eskaliert die Situation als Tailles Geralt den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße wirft. Nenneke wirft empört Falwick und Tailles aus dem Tempel. * Hiernach folgt Das kleinere Übel. Die Stimme der Vernunft 4 Geralts Unterhaltung auf höherer geistiger Ebene mit Iola, bei der er seinen Weg zum Hexer aus seiner Sicht darstellt mit der offenen Frage, wohin sein Weg ihn führen wird. Geralt von Riva stammt aus Kaer Morhen, sein Zuhause und gleichzeitig seine schmerzhafte und erschwerliche Ausbildungsstätte zum Hexer. Vesemir war seine Vaterfigur, obwohl er seine leiblichen Eltern nicht kennt. Geralt erzählt von den Prüfungen, die er durchlaufen musste, der Kräuterprobe und die diversen Tests und Experimente mit den Hormonen, die seinen Organismus mutieren ließen. Nur wenige überleben diese Prozeduren, Geralt schien der Widerstandsfähigste zu sein und behielt die weißen Haare davon zurück – ein vollständiger Pigmentausfall. Zusammen mit den beiden Schwertern, dem Silbernen gegen Ungeheuer und dem eisernen gegen menschliche Ungeheuer, dem Hexer-Medaillon, der Überzeugung, Eifer und Glauben wurde der Hexer Geralt von Riva geschmiedet. Als er Kaer Morhen verließ, war er der festen Überzeugung, die Welt würde Hexer wie ihn brauchen. Seine ersten "Heldentat" war jedoch eine Enttäuschung. Marodeure einer Armee überfielen einen Bauernwagen und einer von ihnen wollte die dreizehnjährige Tochter vergewaltigen. Geralt tötete den Mann und jagte die Bande davon. Von Dank war aber keine Rede. Der Bauer lief mit davon und das junge Mädchen – besudelt mit dem Blut ihres Peinigers – übergab sich und bekam einen panischen Weinkrampf. Geralt lernte schnell, dass die Leute "solche wie ihn" – mutierte Hexer – eher verachteten anstatt ihn als heldenhaften Beschützer gegenüber Ungeheuern aller Art zu bewundern. *Hiernach folgt Eine Frage des Preises Die Stimme der Vernunft 5 Rittersporn hat erfahren, dass sich Geralt im Kampf gegen die Striege verletzt hat und besucht den Hexer im Tempel der Melitele. Geralt ließt gerade Geschichte der Welt und ist ein wenig in trübseliger Stimmung. Der Barde und der Hexer beginnen zu philosophieren. Geralt denkt darüber nach, wohin er nach seiner Genesung gehen soll, um Arbeit zu finden. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, als es noch zahlreiche Aufträge für Hexer gab, die Bevölkerung von Ungeheuern zu befreien. Die Hexer haben ihre Arbeit im Laufe der Jahrzehnte so gut verrichtet, dass diese Monsterplage die Leute kaum noch belästigt, weil es kaum noch Ungeheuer gibt. An die wenigen Bestien, die noch existieren, haben sich die Menschen gewöhnt, bzw. mit in ihr Leben integriert. Rittersporn schlägt Geralt vor, sich einen anderen Beruf zu suchen oder an einem Ort niederzulassen, an dem es garantiert immer Ungeheuer – und somit Arbeit – für einen Hexer gibt. Geralt ist von diesem Vorschlag nicht sonderlich angetan. Die beiden geraten auch in wenig ins Schwärmen über zurückliegende gemeinsam erlebte Abenteuer, zum Beispiel als sie ins Blumental reisten. Ein Ort, der auch "der Rand der Welt" genannt wird – ein Vorposten der Zivilisation und des Neuen. * Hiernach folgt Der Rand der Welt Die Stimme der Vernunft 6 Geralt befindet sich auf dem Weg der Genesung und will den Tempel der Melitele verlassen. Nenneke möchte, dass der Hexer bleibt und sich in Trance versetzen lässt, damit Iola herausfindet, was mit ihm los ist. Der Hexer lehnt nach wie vor ab. Geralt hat es eilig mit seiner Abreise, da er Yennefer nicht begegnen möchte, die auf dem Weg hierher ist. Die beiden haben sich in einer ''Unstimmigkeit getrennt. Geralt gibt seinen Grund der Abreise nicht zu. Er braucht sich jedoch nicht zu beunruhigen, Yennefer war bereits da gewesen. Nenneke will den Grund nicht nennen, aber Geralt weiß warum die Zauberin die Priesterin aufgesucht hatte: Sie sucht nach Wegen gegen ihre Unfruchtbarkeit. Nenneke konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wie bei den meisten Magierinnen, sind auch bei Yennefer die Eierstöcke verkümmert und unfruchtbar. Aber es gibt Ausnahmen. Yennefer gehört jedoch nicht dazu. An diese winzige Hoffnung klammern sich Yennefer als auch Geralt. Er will Nenneke Edelsteine dalassen, die er als Bezahlung für die Striege erhalten hat. Mit den wertvollen Edelsteinen könnte Yennefer jemanden finden, der sie heilt. Yennefer ist allerdings alles andere als mittellos. Das traurig bedrückende Gespräch führt zu keinem Resultat. Nennke fragt Geralt, wie die beiden sich kennen gelernt haben. * Hiernach folgt ''Der letzte Wunsch, die letzte Kurzgeschichte. Die Stimme der Vernunft 7 Geralt und Rittersporn sind außerhalb des Tempels der Melitele und werden von Falwick und Tailles entdeckt, die einen Soldatentrupp unter der Führung von Hauptmann Dennis Cranmer bei sich führen. Da Geralt bei der ersten Begegnung mit den Rittern der Weißen Rose Tailles beleidigt hatte, dieser im Tempel aber keine Herausforderung aussprechen durfte, ergeht jetzt Tailles' Herausforderung zum Duell an den Hexer. Falwick stellt die Regeln auf. Geralt darf nicht ablehnen, dann würde er bestraft werden. Geralt muss den jungen Tailles gewinnen lassen, andrenfalls würde Geralt bestraft werden. Geralt darf Tailles nicht verletzen, anderenfalls würde Geralt bestraft werden. Schnell stellt sich im Kampf heraus, dass Tailles unerfahren ist. Der Hexer weicht jedem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit aus. Bei einem Ausweichmanöver gelingt es Geralt, dass Tailles sich mit seiner eigenen Klinge selber ernsthaft im Gesicht verletzt. Falwick will Geralt verhaften lassen. Dennis Cranmer schreitet aber sofort ein und erklärt, dass sich Geralt an die Regeln gehalten hat. Gedemütigt müssen Falwick und Tailles abziehen. Geralt verlässt den Tempel der Melitele. Iola und einige Priesterschülerinnen verabschieden ihn. Sie spricht nicht, aber Geralt spürt, sie möchte ihm etwas mitteilen. Ihre beiden Hände berühren sich und Geralt sieht eine grauenvolle Vision – aus der Vergangenheit oder der Zukunft. Iola bricht danach zusammen. Nenneke eilt herbei, sie hatte die Vision ebenfalls gesehen und bittet den Hexer zu bleiben. Geralt muss aufbrechen. Kategorie:Romane cs:Hlas rozumu en:The Voice of Reason es:La voz de la razón fr:La voix de la raison it:La voce della ragione pl:Głos rozsądku pt-br:A Voz da Razão ru:Глас рассудка sv:Förnuftets röst uk:Голос розуму